Of Key and Sword
by Golden Zero16
Summary: Corrin is taken from the Nohrian Fortress by a man in a black coat, where he awakens on an island far far away from Nohr or Hoshido with no memories of home. He is then adopted by a woman and her son Sora. This is the story of two brothers that would one day grow as heroes. First Fanfiction.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

He was gone, his best friend was gone. Never allowed to see him again. A young boy with white hair began to cry as his friend Silas was escorted out of the castle. Silas was a young noble who was introduced to Corrin as a playmate. Corrin and his twin sister Kamui were not allowed to leave the castle for some reason so they didn't have much contact with many people. Just their siblings, the royal family of Nohr Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, along with their servants Gunter, Jakob, Flora, Felica, and Lilith. Silas was a welcomed playmate for Corrin. Sure, he got along well with his servants, but he felt they were required to. Silas was offered, and he accepted it on his own. They did a lot together, Silas even took him outside the fortress, which was apparently a big no-no. Even if it was just a picnic, Silas was sentenced to be executed for this, but Corrin somehow managed to fight that. However, Silas was still to be punished, so he was banned from the fortress for life, meaning that Corrin will never see him again. His siblings were usually busy with something, minus Elise who seemed to play more with Kamui then him because sisters, so he started to feel alone again. Corrin ran to the roof to cry in peace when something happened that would change his life forever.

 **"What an interesting child you are"** A strong voice stated. Corrin turned around to see a dark portal appear behind him, with a figure in a black coat walk out of him. His face was covered by a hood, so Corrin could see nothing of his face. Corrin stepped back in fear.

" **How would you like to leave this place for good?"** The figure asked. Corrin was too scared to respond or move as the figure approached him.

"LORD CORRIN!" a voice called out. Corrin looks to see his retainer Gunter with some Noirian solders who probably went to look for him and make sure he stayed in the fort. "You there, how did you get here? Explain yourself!" Gunter shouted at the black coated man.

" **How annoying, we were in the middle of something."** The figure replied slightly annoyed.

"If you refuse to speak, you leave us no choice, Surrender now!" Gunter roared

 **"And if I refuse?"** "Then we will take you down, ATTACK!" Gunter commanded and he along with the 3 solders readied their lances and moved forward to attack. The figure simply raised his and forward and stated

 **"Guard!"** A square like barrier appeared in front of him knocking Gunter and the solders back to the ground, slightly electrocuted. Corrin stood in shock. Gunter was getting old in his age, but he was no pushover in a battle, as shown with their training along with his brother Xander, and this man easily knocked him back. **"Now that that little annoyance is over with, it's time to go."** The man replied making his move before the solders could recover. The man cast a strange spell on Corrin, then grabbed him.

"HELP" Corrin shouted as he struggled in the man's grasp. The figure knocked him out and carried him through a portal he created. The portal disappeared as Gunter managed to get up and charged again at the man. Sadly, he was too late. Gunter dropped his lance in shock as he and the solders looked around frantically for the young prince and his kidnapper.

Gunter was worried. What was he going to tell Corrin's siblings? As of coincidence, Xander appeared on the roof with Camellia following him. "Gunter, we heard noises, what happened?"

"Milord, I am truly sorry. That man, he took Corrin." Gunter replied bitterly.

"WHAT?!" both Xander and Camila replied in utter shock. Gunter explained that he went looking for Corrin after he ran off crying, until he finally spotted him on the roof with a strange figure in a black coat. The figure had a strange ability to push him back and took Corrin before he can recover, disappearing into thin air. Camila looked like she was ready to cry but kept herself from doing so.

"Where did you say he went?" She asked with venom. Camila was overly protective of her siblings, especially Corrin and Kamui, she was going out for the blood of that man that took her precious little brother. Needless to say, Gunter was a bit scared.

"I-I'm not sure lady Camila, he just teleported. He could be anywhere. Please, don't do anything rash."

"I agree." Xander said shocking Camila.

"Xander, how can you say that? We could lose our brother." Cried Camila

"I'm not saying to give up on him, I'm saying not do be rash and have you go alone. We will organize search parties. Search all of Nohr. Leave no stone unturned." Xander commanded to the remaining guards.

"Yes sir!" And with that, they were off.

 _"Could this be the work of Hoshido? I don't recall them having the skills that Gunter mentioned. A mercenary perhaps? But one with such techniques? Either way, if he is in Hoshido, then there is nothing I can do. Damn that barrier! Corrin, please stay safe._ Xander thought with worry.

News was spread to the rest of the Nohrian royals, and Corrin's retainers. Elise was crying up a flood. Leo was shocked that someone was able to infiltrate Nohr so easily. Camila was worrying nonstop for her missing brother. Xander lead some of the search parties himself looking nonstop for Corrin, until some of the other solders convinced him to rest, as the future king of Nohr was needed for the country. Jakob, Felicia, and Flora were in shock that their lord has vanished. Gunter was upset how he failed to protect Corrin. Lilith was crying for the loss of Corrin. Kamui was in utter shock. Her brother was gone. She wanted to look for him herself, but King Garon forbid it. Xander said he would look everywhere for him but that only filled her with so much hope.

* * *

Meanwhile in a faraway kingdom, a woman with black hair and white robes suddenly felt a ping in her chest. She was the current queen of the Kingdom of Hoshido, Mikoto, the true mother of Corrin and Kamui. For some reason, she felt as though a part of her has left this world entirely.

"Mother, what is wrong?" A young man with long brown hair asked his mother.

"It's nothing Ryoma, please don't worry about me." She replied with a fake smile.

The boy named Ryoma knew his mother was lying. She has been secretly depressed ever since his father was killed and his siblings were taken, despite her attempt to hide it from him. Taken by that horrible king of Nohr. Mikoto loved all 6 of her children, but was closes to the twins Corrin and Kamui that were taken. Ryoma was the only one of the Royal family to know that Her mother Mikoto wasn't really his, or his siblings mother, but their step mother that appeared one day holding twins with white hair each. They were her real children taken so young 2 years ago, she was hurting more than he was, who was feeling guilt that he could not stop his father's murder or his siblings kidnapping. He remembered the day of the funeral. His sister Hinoka and his younger brother Takumi changed for the worst. Hinoka seemed to have one thing on her mind most of the time. Getting Corrin and Kamui back. While there was still piece of her old self there, that cared for the rest of his siblings, but her and mother never got along well. Takumi became cold to anyone he didn't know, and showed no care for the missing siblings, saying they broke their promise to return. Ryoma knew he was too young to understand, but still believed that he was worried deep down. Sakura was too young to fully remember Corrin, but something seems to be eating her. Ryoma has vowed he will get them back and live as a whole family once more. Mikoto prayed that night again that her children were safe but felt that one was now completely away from her for life.

* * *

Corrin lied in what he supposes was sand, barely conscious. He tried to recollect his thoughts, but he wasn't able to remember anything other than his name. Suddenly someone approached him. The barely conscious kid could only make out a small boy with brown hair.

"Hey are you okay? What's your name? He asked.

"C-Corrin" The boy smiled.

My name is Sora, don't worry, I'll get help!" He declared running off before Corrin could say anything else. Corrin lost conscious, the last thing he saw was the boy Sora running off to an older woman. Then everything went black.

* * *

Author's note:  
Well, here is the first chapter to my first fanfiction ever. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar errors, our my lack of skills in writing. Please let me know what you think of it, I could use the opinions. (As long as it's not about future shipping)

Edit: I decided to go back and fix the spelling mistakes and format


	2. New World New Family

Chapter 2 A new world, a new family.

Corrin awoke in a bed. He slowly looked around the room. There was a lot of toys and clothes laying on the floor. A desk lamp was placed next to him on one side, and one another side of the bed there was a large window with a great view of the ocean, and an island could be seen in the distance. The door opened revealing the boy he saw earlier.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said excited. "Mom, he's awake!" He shouted. An older woman with light brown hair, white shirt, and blue pants entered the room.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you would require medical attention. My name is Hikari, and this is my son Sora." She said as Sora waved.

"I'm Corrin, I guess."

"You guess? What do you remember?" Hikari asked confused.

"I don't remember anything." Corrin confessed.

"Wow, just like Kairi." Sora lightly said with some worry.

"Kairi?" Corrin asked confused.

"She's a friend of me and Riku. She showed up the same way you did, on the beach." Sora stated.

"We found you washed up on the beach the same way she was found" Hikari said. Corrin was silent. He had no idea where he was, or who he is, yet these two were being so nice to him for some reason. "Can I get you anything to eat?" She asked. Corrin shook his head no. "Well, get some sleep then, it's late. Tomorrow, we will go to the mayor and see what to do about this." Hikari said as she turned to her son. "Sora, would you like me to get a sleeping bag, or do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Uh, I'll sleep in here" Sora replied. "Alright, I'll be right back." Moments later, Hikari returned with a sleeping bag and some pillows for her son. "Good night you two." She said as she closed the door. "Night." The two kids replied. Corrin turned to Sora who was adjusting in his sleeping bag.

"Was this your bed? You can have it back." Sora turned to the boy. "No that's okay, you're the guest. I'll be fine tonight." Sora replied as he drifted off to sleep. Corrin decided there was no point to argue anymore, so went to sleep.

Sora awoke the next morning in quite a shock. Why? Because the boy in his bed fell right next to him. Apparently, Corrin rolled in his sleep, and fell off the bed, right next to Sora. "You okay?" Sora asked Corrin. A groan was his only response as the mother came in after hearing a thump, and wake her son. The 3 had some breakfast and headed off to the mayor's house. The mayor was a grown man with black hair and a mustache in a grey suit. Next to him was a little girl with red hair and a white dress purple shorts, and a pendent around her neck. She seemed very happy to see Sora, and Sora was the same.

"Hello there, I am Simon, mayor of these islands, and this is my adopted daughter Kairi."

"Hello" The red headed girl said with a smile.

"So, Corrin, Kairi, do you know each other?" Sora asked. The two stared at each other for a while, hoping to trigger a lost memory; but eventually shook their heads.

"I see, well if you wish, you can stay with me and Sora." Hikari offered. Corrin was silent for a moment. He eventually agreed.

"Cool, I have a brother!" Sora grinned happily. Corrin couldn't help but smile as well. Kairi walked over to the two.

"My name is Kairi, glad to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Corrin." Corrin smiled back.

"Now we have to get you to meet Riku when he gets home." Sora said.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that at school, now we got to go shopping for Corrin. That t-shirt and shorts you came in can't be all you're going to ware." Hikari said. The mayor compensated some money for Corrin's clothes and the 3 went shopping. While Hikari was having, Corrin try out new clothes, Sora was thinking over the fact that he had another brother. Sora always considered his best friend Riku a brother, and now he had an actual brother, well step brother, but a brother none the less. Corrin and Hikari stepped out with a few bags of clothes for Corrin. Hikari handed a bag to Sora for him to carry, and the three-headed home for some food. Hikari had an old bunk bed she would have to set up for Corrin and Sora, and made sure Corrin slept on the bottom. Thus, beginning Corrin's new life on Destiny Island.

* * *

2 weeks later in Nohr:

"I'm sorry milord, but there is no sign of the young prince or the mysterious kidnapper." A solider said to Xander.

"Damn it. Very well, you are dismissed." He gestured to the solider to be alone. They had no luck finding the lost prince. The spies they sent to the borders heard no mention of him in Hoshido, and it was too dangerous to send them in further. They had combed out all of Nohr and had no luck what-so-ever. Xander sighed in defeat. It had been 2 weeks and his father had just called off the hunt, announcing that Corrin was dead. Security was upped at the fortress where Kamui still resided, waiting for news of her brother to which Xander was not looking forward to delivering. With another sigh in defeat, Xander headed to his room. He was going to need all his strength for telling Kamui the next day.

* * *

In the kingdom of Hoshido, a blue haired girl was singing to herself by the lake. She is a princess of Nohr due to her mother's marriage to King Garon in the past. She frowned slightly at the memories of Nohr. She was quite alone while in Nohr, with only her mother for company. Then she died, and she was all alone. King Garon barely acknowledged her and his children ignored her. It was no surprise, Much of Nohr was more supportive of Queen Katerina, Garon's first wife. As a result, she and her mother were scorned. Apparently, King Garon had a bit of a Harem going on, and many of his mistresses were trying to get on Garon's good side, so any siblings that Azura would have had also ignored her. Her kidnapping from Hoshido was eventually seen as a blessing, though she dose feel guilt to the two who's birthright she felt she stole. She noticed that Queen Mikoto felt even more depressed as of late, but she wasn't talking to anyone about it. Not even her retainers. Realizing that it was getting late, she decided to head back to the castle, before more worries would start.

* * *

Authors Note: Second chapter finally edited. Some of this background stuff for Fates is ether guessed, or gotten from the Fire Emblem Wikia. If something is wrong, or someone is acting too OOC, let me know.


	3. School

Chapter 3 School

I realize I haven't put a disclaimer: I own nothing!

Some time after Corrin had arrived, the school season had started up again. Hikari and the mayor had managed to enrolled Corrin in school. Sora walked Corrin to school. Corrin was now dressed in a grey shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He also had shoes. It felt weird, and it was unknown why, but Corrin acted like he never wore shoes before. As they walked Sora was excited that Riku was finally back from vacation with his parents. Corrin was just curious, and nervous about the rest of the kids in the class.

"Well, we're here!" Sora stated. He saw Corrin look nervous and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about I too much, there are some nice kids here, now come on, let's see if we can find Riku before school starts."

Corrin started to calm down a bit. Something about Sora always made him feel happy. As they headed into the classroom, Sora found their target putting his bag into a cubby. He had silver hair, a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Riku glanced over to see his best friend and some new kid head over to him.

"Hey Sora, who's the new guy?"

"Hi Riku, this is Corrin. He's my new step brother. Mom and I found him on the beach, just like Kairi!" Sora explained Riku was quite surprise.

"Wow, are you from a new world?" Riku asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I can't remember." Corrin admitted.

"Wow, he is just like Kairi." Riku chuckled.

"Who's like Kairi?" The three boys turned around to see Kairi walk up to them, with a slightly annoyed face. "Hey Sora, I've been looking for you outside, where were you" she asked. Sora was upset.

"Sorry Kairi, I wanted Corrin to meet Riku, I forgot."

"Boy Sora, how could you forget your date?" Riku joked. Ever since Sora realized that he had a small crush on Kairi, Riku would tease the two about that. The two got red in the face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They both shouted. Riku and Corrin laughed at that as the other two fumed at their friends teasing. The teacher thankfully walked in and everyone got organized. Corrin sat right next to Sora and Riku with Kairi not far from them.

"It seems that we have a new face on the island so we will start attendance with him. Please come say hello." Corrin slowly got up.

"M-My name is Corrin, nice to meet you" Corrin introduced himself. Corrin and Sora went through the day with no issues and finally it was lunch time.

Sora and Corrin were eating with Riku and Kairi. "So, you really remember nothing but your name?" Riku asked curiously. "Nope, nothing." "Man, that stinks." At least you have a place to stay. Sora's mom is really nice." Corrin nodded at that. He had only known them a few weeks, but he was already quite comfortable with both of them. He also took a liking to Kairi and Riku didn't seem like a bad kid.

The rest of the day went through pretty fine. Riku and Kairi already left while Sora was in the bathroom. Corrin had to wait as while the house was only around the corner, he didn't want to walk alone. Thankfully, Sora came out and the two walked home. On their way back home, three new kids ran up to the two.

"Hey Sora, you ready for another match?" a boy with spike brown hair said.

"You bet I am!" As the two ran off the other two kids walked up to Corrin."

"You're the new kid, right? My name is Selphie. This is Wakka and the boy that ran off is Tidus." The girl introduced.

"My name is Corrin, and what are they going to do?" Corrin asked looking off in the direction his brother ran off.

"Oh, Tidus wants a fighting match with Sora. Come on we'll go watch." The girl explained and dragged Corrin to the beach. Wakka decided to speak then.

"Usually we do it on that Island over there, but our parents have to take us until we turn 10, so we are going to have to do it here. Good thing we have a couple wooden swords here." Wakka explained. Corrin saw Sora and Tidus whacking each other with wooden swords until Sora managed to knock Tidus down.

"Point!" Sora explained! "Dang! I lost." Sora then looked over to see Corrin Selphie and Wakka. "Hey Corrin, want to try?" Corrin thought about it for a moment before deciding yes. The two picked up a pair of wooden swords and the fight began.

* * *

Elise was visiting Kamui once again. She was determined to make Kamui smile again. Ever since her twin brother disappeared, she lost her smile. She tried desperately to sneak out of the fortress to look for her brother but failed each time. As Elise entered Kamui's room she immediately lost her own smile. Kamui was depressed, and who could blame her. The search had gone nowhere and King Garon acted like he was losing interest in Corrin, at least to Kamui's perspective. Elise didn't buy it and neither did the rest of her siblings. They believed that their father was worried for Corrin and Xander stated that as the King of Nohr, he was not allowed to show weakness. Add that to the fact that Nohr had many problems already, they couldn't afford to send solders constantly on wild goose chases. That's what King Garon told them. "Big sister!" Elise said as she approached her older sister. Kamui looked at her younger sibling and gave a small smile at what she had. Elise had grabbed flowers she got and made a necklace out of them. She had extended her hand out to Kamui to take the flower necklace to which she accepted. She missed her brother dearly, but she knew he was out there somewhere and prayed one day she would be able to find him. Until then, she have to be there for her other siblings. They needed each other now more than ever.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, another finally edited. I thank all who has liked my story so far. As for a few questions I have gotten:

Q: Will Corrin get a Keyblade?

A: I am currently on the fence on that. I haven't made up my mind if he will get one, but if he did, it wouldn't be until after Kingdom Hearts 2

Q: How old are the characters?  
A: Sora and Kairi are 6, and Riku and Corrin are 7

FYI This story takes place 2 years after the events of Birth By Sleep, and 1 year after Kairi arrived on Destiny Island.


	4. Brothers

Chapter 4 Brothers

The fight began. Sora rushed forward to strike but Corrin blocked. Corrin slashed back and Sora jumped back to avoid it. Sora struck at Corrin and nicked him in the shoulder but Corrin hit him in the shoulder back. Sora swung his sword at the same time Corrin did, resulting in both of them knocking each other in the head and falling down rubbing their heads.

"Well, I guess that's a draw." Selphie said giggling "You two okay?". Sora and Corrin nodded in response, rubbing their heads as they slowly stood up.

"You're pretty good there." Sora admitted.

"Thanks!" Corrin responded. Corrin and Sora slowly got up.

"Great, now I got 3 people to beat!" Tidus explained. Selphie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah, so you better get at it." She said sarcastically. Tidus however missed it and ran off to train. Wakka walked up to the two brothers.

"Man Sora looks like you got some new competition." Sora just smiled.

"I'll beat him next time, and then Riku!" Sora explained. Corrin was confused. Selphie decided to explain.

"Riku is one of the best swordfighters on the island; at least among the kids. Sora can't beat him."

"I'll get him one day!" Sora explained. Selphie giggled at that. "I'm sure you will Sora." Wakka went off after Tidus, and Selphie waved goodbye to the two as she headed home. Sora and Corrin went home to be greeted by Hikari. "How was your first day of school?" "It was good" They both said.

* * *

A year had past and nothing really changed for the new brothers. One morning Corrin awoke with a thud on the floor. As he groaned he got up to wake Sora up, only to find he was not in his bed. Corrin found it odd since Sora was a more heavier sleeper than he was. Corrin got dressed and went to look for him. When he got to the Living room he was greeted with a loud:

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Corrin!"

Corrin just looked in shock. He sees his mom and brother, Riku, his mom, Kairi, the mayor, along with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"W-what is this?" "It's a party silly, a birthday party." Riku's mom explained. Corrin was confused, so Hikari explained.

"Well, since we don't know your actual birthday, we decided to make it the day Sora and I found you, which is today." Corrin then smiled brightly. The party went on well, with some delouses birthday cake. When it got down to the presents, most of them were some new clothing, since no one really knew what to get him, but Corrin didn't mind. He did get a personal wooden sword from Riku saying it was tradition for their little group, but the present he was the most interested in was the one from Sora and his mom. Sora handed him a small box. Corrin opened it and was shocked with what he found inside. Inside was a neckless with a crown shape on it. Just like the one Sora got a few months ago for his birthday that was apparently from his father. The only difference was that this was a gold colored instead of the silver color that Sora had.

"Since you're my brother, I thought you should have a neckless like the one I got." Sora explained.

"It wasn't easy to get a duplicate of that neckless, as I had no idea where my husband got it, but I managed to get someone to make a duplicate of it. You like?" Hikari asked. Corrin nodded happily. He was envious when Sora got his father's neckless and now he had his own. He gave a big huge to Sora and Hikari who gladly returned it. Corrin may not have his memories but it didn't matter at the moment. He had a kind mother, good friends, and a great brother.

* * *

It has been a year since Corrin was kidnapped. The Nohrian royals slowly got past it, but deep down they were so worried for the missing prince. Camila wanted to fly straight to Hoshido, murder everyone in cold blood, and bring her beloved brother back. Sadly, she knew that was impossible. The moment she stepped foot in Hoshido, the barrier would cause her to lose her will to fight and could result in capture and/or death. As a result, she became much more protective of the rest of her siblings. If that creep in the black coat ever comes back, she will make him regret ever laying a hand on her precious Corrin. Leo was looking through his books once more. The man in the black coat had been an interesting subject to him for the past year. While he was mad that he had the nerves to steal his brother from them, he was more intrigued that such a person was able to so easily slip in and out of Nohr's defenses like it was nothing. However much like every time he looked, he got the same results, nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hoshido Takumi was practicing his archery. He found he had a bit of a talent for it when he first tried it after a major defeat from his older brother Ryoma, he gave up on the way of the sword and tried his hands at the Yumi, and devoted himself to master the sacred bow, the Fuji Yumi. As he trained his thoughts drifted towards his lost siblings Corrin and Kamui. It seemed to be brought up more than before after the queen's depression kicked in a bit. He immediately tried to dismiss it but to no avail. As far as Takumi was concerned, they were gone. Taken by King Garon of Nohr. His older siblings and mother had high hopes that they would return one day but Takumi didn't buy it. Nohr was a bunch of savages. They killed his father for no reason along with the parents of his new friend/retainer Oboro, and who knows how much more. Not only that, whenever anyone asked Azura about her time in Nohr her face grew bitter. Takumi could only believe that they killed Corrin and Kamui. Needless to say, they were dead to him, right? Takumi fired a shot and missed completely. He growled in frustration. He was too preoccupied in his thoughts to concentrate on his training. With a sigh, he headed back inside to get something to eat before he continued.

* * *

At the same time, in an unknown world, 2 figures in black coats were talking in a circle room with 13 chairs.

 **"How is the search for members going?"** The one on the highest chair asked the other in the room.

 **"Not much progress yet, we're only at 8."** the other member said.

 **"So what are your plans for 'that' world?"** The top figure was silent for a moment.

 **"We'll have the Dusks keep an eye on things from the shadows. There can still be use for that them yet. For now, I want you to search these worlds for potential individuals to joins us"** he said handing a memo to the other member.

 **"** **I'm on it, I'm on it"** he said dismissively as he left the room in a corridor of darkness.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry if the fight scene at the beginning wasn't that great, not really sure how big two kids with sticks would fight anyway. Anyway, comment, follow, like, and I will see you guys next time.


	5. Family from Afar

Chapter 5: Family from Afar

Kamui was continuing her training. A few years had passed since her brother was taken. She tried whatever she could to go out and find him. However, King Garon forbid her from leaving, and upped the security ever since. Needless to say, Kamui wasn't to thrilled with her father, but Gunter and Xander told her, this was his means of protecting her, as they didn't want her taken like Corrin was. On the note of the kidnapper, he has not seen or heard of since his action. Some of the Nohrian solders in the castle questioned if this was an act of Hoshido, but others questioned if Hoshido has those skills in the first place. Leo's research lead to no hints about the mysterious man's black coat, or the technique he used on Gunter. Over time, the Nohrian siblings were forced to accept that Corrin was gone for good, although some took longer than others. Despite that though,each of them hoped that Corrin was still alive and would return to them some day, even if it sounded impossible. Kamui held that belief the highest out of all of them.

"YAH" Kamui shouted as she swung her brass sword for training. She was so preoccupied with her training, that she failed to notice someone arrive on the roof where she practiced.

"Training hard, are we?" a voice asked making her jump in shock. She quickly turned around to see Xander with an amused look on his face at her reaction.

"Xander, don't startle me!" She whined. Xander merely chuckled.

"Sorry about that, but a good soldier needs to always be aware of their surroundings."

"Uh, right." She muttered.

"Anyway, how about a little spar sister?" Xander asked while grabbing a bronze sword for himself. Kamui agreed and the two sparred.

* * *

In Hoshido, Hinoka was training herself with the Niginata. Her goal was simple. Get to Nohr, find Corrin and Kamui, get them back home. Sadly Queen Mikoto and Ryoma would forbid her from doing so. Ryoma stated that Nohr was powerful and would use whatever means to capture her and kill her, or worse, use her against the rest of her family. Hinoka had devoted herself to training as a Sky Knight, since she was seven. Although, this devotion unknowingly lead to her slightly distancing herself from the rest of her siblings as she spent most of her time training, and learning how to ride a Pegasus, which was not working well for her. Although it did lead her to meet a monk named Azuma who had become her retainer.

"EYAHHHHH!" a loud scream was heard that dropped her out of her training!

"Sakura!" Hinoka screamed and raced inside to her sister. She arrived at her sister's bedroom only to find Sakura pale white and fainted and Azura looking at her with a sly smirk. She turned her head and noticed Hinoka along with Takumi, Ryoma and even Queen Mikoto.

"What happened here?" Ryoma asked worried. Azura just sighed.

"I was telling Sakura a story, and I feel I may have scared her a bit." She responded with a slight giggle.

"A LITTLE?! I'm sure everyone in the castle heard her." Takumi ranted. Hinoka just breathed a sigh of relief it was nothing and left to continue her training. Queen Mikoto did just the same after asking Azura to take it easy on ghost stories from now on. Takumi eventually left as well. Ryoma just walked over to Sakura to take her to her bed. Azura sure had quite the mischievous side when it came to Sakura and ghost stories.

Sakura laid down as she waited for sleep to overtake her once Ryoma had left. She really should have know better by now when it came to Azura and her stories, but Sakura really loved spending time with her. She was definitely an older sister to her since Hinoka was too busy training.

"Still though, Azura didn't have to scare me that much" she mumbled in fear as she slowly scoped the room for anything that was lurking in the shadows.

Azura later headed outside to the lake to sing. When she looked up in the night sky she saw something strange. A star had just gone out. Seeing the star gong out for whatever reason, filled her with some dread. She was curious to what she was feeling, but decided to ignore it.

"Maybe I'm just tired" She mumbled to herself as she decided to head back.

Mikoto went to her room after another long day. When she got into bed she had quite a nightmare. There were shadow creatures of many different shapes and sizes attacking solders of both Nohr and Hoshido. The shadows were winning, winning against the two strongest armies in the nation. This was barely a fight as they vastly outnumbered both armies. These shadows had these eerie yellow soulless eyes and just struck down whatever was in their way. Some even had a strange symbol on them. Consuming hearts that came out of the victims and the victims turning into more of those shadow creatures. The sky was a blackened dark. Nothing like night, it was terrifying to say the least. She then saw a creature heading right towards her, and her without her bow. This creature was quite tall with long antennas, but constantly bend forward as it swung around it's giant claws on it's hands. The creature raised its claws and in a swift motion slashed at her. Mikoto suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was beating fast.

"It was just a dream, right? There was no way that was a vision, just a horrible, horrible nightmare." She muttered to herself as she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: No Sora and Corrin in this chapter. I wanted to wrap up with the Fates Royal Families. One chapter left to go, see you guys then.


	6. A New Journey Begins

Chapter 6: A New Journey Begins

8 Years had passed since Sora and his mother found Corrin passed out on the beach, and the two brothers were now in their early teens. Corrin still wore his gold colored neckless, but now he wore a light white jacket with a grey undershirt, blue jeans and black boots. Riku recently had a crazy idea. Now that they were well old enough, Riku had insisted that the four of them build a raft and use it cross into other worlds.

"Come on guys, don't you want to see what's beyond the horizon?" Riku asked the other three.

"I suppose so" Kairi responded a bit unsure.

"Hey, maybe we can also see where Kairi and Corrin came from!" Sora stated happily. Corrin thought about that for a moment. He was well happy with his life here on Destiny Island, but a part of him is still curious where he came from and why he was here? Kairi had a similar thought in her mind.

"I guess that sounds cool, but how far will a raft take us?" Corrin asked curiously.

"We'll find out when we get there, but there has to be a way. Just like that one boy that left all those years ago" Riku stated. Corrin nodded having heard the story years ago from Riku. He turned to Sora. "This sounds like a real adventure."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Kairi smiled at the 2 of them.

"This dose sound fun, I'm in!" Corrin noticed that Sora was really happy at that response.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we begin working on the raft!" Riku announced.

"Yeah!" The three of them shouted.

The four kids went home, and made sure to not let their parents know what they were up to, in fear that they would say no. As they went to bed Corrin began to think about the boy that Riku was talking about. Apparently there was a kid who left the islands many years ago for good. Some say he made it to a new world. Riku was always fascinated by this story and wanted to see if he could do it. Corrin then looked up on the bunk bed as Sora was climbing into his bed.

"Hey Sora, what do you think another world will be like?" Sora looked down to him.

"I'm not sure, but the thought of it is getting me really excited. There is so much out there we could discover. I really hope we succeed." Corrin smiled.

"Yeah, me to." Sora then had a thought.

"Hey, do you think we could even find where you came from?" Corrin just lied down.

"Maybe, but if we can't, I am pretty happy here with what I got." Corrin responded playing with the golden crown neckless. Sora smiled at his brother as he shifted into his own bed. While they would fight once in a while as Corrin would tease Sora about his crush on Kairi just as bad as Riku dose, he loved his brother and is glad that he is happy with him as well.

"Whelp, we better get some sleep, I know how much you like to sleep in." Corrin said with a grin. Sora pouted at that.

"Well try to keep off the floor this time." He retorted. Corrin frowned at this. Shortly after his arrival, it was revealed that Corrin likes to roll around in his sleep a lot, and usually wakes up on the floor. They both said their goodnights and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Hikari sitting in her bed looking through a photo album. Inside were pictures of Sora and Corrin as they grew up. Dressed up for Halloween, acting in a Christmas play, building sand castles, making artwork. She smiled to herself as she put the book away. Her thoughts drifted to Corrin. While not her real son like Sora, Hikari loved him just the same, and wonder about the day that Corrin would remember his past and go back to his real family, or if he still had a real family. Hikari shredded a tear every time she thought that. While Corrin's memories never showed any signs of resurfacing, much like Kairi's, she deeply dreaded the fact that she would have to let him go. It may be a bit selfish but she didn't want to lose him just as much as she wouldn't want to lose Sora. But she also knew that if she lost Sora, she would worry nonstop regardless of how many years go by, and could only imagine what Corrin's parents are thinking if he still had any. With those final thought, she laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Corrin, who awoke with a thud on the floor. He got Sora out of his bed and the two headed out to the Island. When they got there, Riku and Kairi showed a mock surprise.

"Oh my god, Sora is on time! The end of the world is at hands." Riku joked, but Sora wasn't amused. "Oh Ha-Ha Riku, very funny."

"Well, it is a surprise to see you on time Sora. "Kairi grinned. Sora just groaned while the others laughed. Riku went to gather some logs while Corrin went to get some more practice with his sword. Kairi was gathering seashells while Sora decided to take a nap and get the extra sleep he missed. As he slept he began to have that strange dream again. The one where he found himself in a strange place, coated in a strange bright light. Little did Sora know, that in a few days, everything was about to change.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Edit: I forgot to add what Corrin was wearing in the original version, so I threw it in. Sorry if it's pretty bland, but I'm not that good at designing clothing.

And that's a wrap. I want to thank all of you for following, liking, and reviewing my first fanfiction. I apologies that it was quite short, but do not worry, this is only the beginning of this series. The next arc will probably start up in the summer. (I also want to try and write other fanfictions.) Anyways, thank you all for reading, and I will see you in the next story:

Of Key and Sword: Kingdom Hearts


End file.
